


i'm sorry but

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i fell in love tonight)<br/>Gaby, Illya and feelings that just won't go away. 'The one thing Gaby is entirely sure of is this – Illya may be over six feet tall (inches taller than Solo, a fact which annoys the American immensely), with shoulders seemingly as broad as the wall which had separated her from the rest of the world, but her Russian counterpart would never hurt her.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sorry but

The one thing Gaby is entirely sure of is this –

Illya may be over six feet tall (inches taller than Solo, a fact which never fails to annoy the American immensely), with shoulders seemingly as broad as the wall which had separated her from the rest of the world, but the Russian third of their odd but highly successful team would never hurt her.

 _Never_.

Anyone else is seemingly fair game, but, for some reason, not Gaby. Not even when she provokes him, physically or verbally, not when she taunts him, not even when she sees rage cross his beautiful icy-blue eyes and watches his fingers drum against his thigh, one two three, one two three. For some reason that she thinks will forever remain unknown, at least to her, Illya has vowed to himself that he shall never hurt her, and Gaby cannot help but find herself entirely intrigued by the notion.

She may be a woman, but she is also an agent, trained just as well as he and Solo are in physical combat. And she's proven herself more than capable over the course of the last year, taking down several of their targets of her own volition, Gaby having dedicated extensive hours to reaffirming her combat training after the _situation_  in Italy. Besides that, she is a foreign agent, not one of Illya’s own. If the time ever arose, she's always thought, surely he would be more than happy to fight her, much like he had Solo – the American had groaned in pain for days after their bathroom encounter, more than happy to share with Gaby the purple bruises on his neck and collarbone that his expensively tailored suits thankfully covered.

But such an event has not occurred yet, not even after a year and a half of working together, and Gaby has begun to think that it may never happen. She can still remember the way it felt when Illya cradled her head so very gently, cool rain sprinkling down upon them but Illya entirely concerned with her welfare even though he was the one who had just tumbled down a mountain and hurled a motorbike with his bare hands. She'd screamed his name as he fell, her hands cuffed and her body powerless, but her heart wanting nothing more than to tumble down the mountain alongside him. Her head in his lap, Illya had been solely focused on her, even though she was certain Waverly would have revealed her status as his spy to both Solo and Illya by now, her superior never quite one for tact. Nothing else had seemingly matter, for Illya had held her in his arms, the very arms which had just killed the man who had nearly killed her, and assured her that everything would be okay.

And Gaby had believed him, so certain that with him next to her nothing else could go wrong. It hadn’t, and she’d almost, for the third time, pressed her lips to his in that hotel room, edging ever closer until the bellhop interrupted them and she’d run off to see Waverly. And she’d thought that was that, she’d never see Illya again, and perhaps that had been why she had been entirely shocked when Waverly informed her that she’d be teaming up with Solo and Illya for another mission.

It has been over a year since that day, and she cannot begin to imagine her life without Illya in it (and, she’ll begrudgingly admit, without Solo). The two men have become constant figures in her life, whether they are currently involved in a mission or not, and Gaby rather enjoys the stability provided by such relationships, her family lost to her and friendships quite difficult to make, on account of her employment as a spy and all. Solo is forever a source of entertainment, whilst Illya only has to peer over at her to cause goosebumps to rise on her skin. Their respective countries may only be entertaining tentative friendships with one another, but Gaby knows she shall be utterly devastated when the day does come, the day upon which she shall have to bid Solo and Illya goodbye.

She'll never admit it, not out loud, not even to herself, but Gaby knows she shall be more distraught when she bids Illya farewell. But that time has not come yet, and perhaps it never shall. She hopes it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with the first couple of lines one night just before I fell to sleep and they've just kind of been languishing on my computer for ages, not really going anywhere, so I thought I'd finish it off. Part of my 2016 resolution to finish off all of my half-started fics, which really, will probably never happen. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
